Death Before Dishonor, Love Before Life
by LostinParadise97
Summary: Kiba is in the army. Sakura is a civilian doctor at his base. Her mother hates his family. Will their forbidden love bloom? Or will it all just explode in their faces? AU, KibaSaku, lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. Unfortunately...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"ATTENTION!"

Kiba Inuzuka, dog trainer and bomb squad member of the army, stood at attention, Akamaru, his bomb-sniffing dog, heeled at his side. He was about to finish his training with Akamaru, which would put him in the field when the army needed him.

"Today, you will go through your final training session. This will be lead by the brightest and most competent among you incompetent bastards, Kiba Inuzuka," the staff-sergeant said, his voice a growl that showed just how long he'd been in the service. "Inuzuka! Step forward."

Kiba did so, stepping forward to face the small group of cadets in front of him. "Today, as our final training session, we will be sniffing out an actual bomb. It hasn't been loaded with any form of explosives, but it is rigged to shock you if you don't disarm it properly or not it time. First to go will be Naruto Uzumaki, with Nine-Tails."

The blond cadet nodded, walking forward with Nine-Tails. His dog looked rather fox-like, to be honest. Maybe it was just the type of dog. About a half-hour later, Naruto came back, his hair standing on end.

"Uzumaki. You did not disarm the bomb in time. Back of the line," Kiba said in his most serious voice. It was hard not to laugh at his best friend though. _Naruto probably did that just so he could go to the infirmary and see Hinata. He'd do anything just to see that girl._

"Sasuke Uchiha, with Itachi," Kiba intoned, the raven-haired male walking forward. Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke was back with a smug look on his face.

"Uchiha, you disarmed the bomb in record time. Good job," Kiba said, trying to keep the dislike from his voice. Sasuke was known to cheat on girls.

"Neji Hyuga, with Byakugan," he said, summoning the almost-white eyed cadet. Fourteen minutes later, Hyuga was back with a superior look on his face.

"Hyuga, you disarmed the bomb better than any of the current cadets finished," Inuzuka said, a look of slight jealousy and major pride on his face. He loved everyone in his squad, except Lee and Uchiha. Lee was an idiot and Uchiha wasn't easily trusted.

"Rock Lee, with Youth," he said, the bowl cut idiot walking forward with an annoying grin on his face.

"I will prove myself! Let's go Youth!" Lee cried, heading into the abandoned warehouse. About twenty minutes later, he came back out.

"Lee, you disarmed the bomb. However, you weren't supposed to destroy it, only disarm it. If you did that on the battlefield, you could have cost the lives of your dog and teammates," Kiba growled, glaring at Lee. The idiot preferred to destroy the bombs, rather than disarm them.

"Inuzuka! You're last on the list. Show these bitches the real way to disarm a bomb," the staff-sergeant said, gesturing towards the warehouse.

Kiba saluted him and headed into the warehouse, Akamaru at his side. There were five bombs inside, each one there for one cadet. He looked around, seeing the carnage on one side from Lee destroying the bomb. On his left was the still-sparking bomb from Naruto's run-through. "Sniff it out, Akamaru," he whispered in his dog's ear.

The big white dog put his nose to the ground and started to sniff, moving all around the first floor of the warehouse. When he didn't find any scents, he moved on to the second floor, Kiba following his dog.

Suddenly, Akamaru barked and raced towards one of the rooms, sniffing around one of the desks. Kiba rushed after him, finding the drawer the bomb was in. Kiba worked quickly, seeing that he had ten minutes left before the bomb shocked him. He pulled his pliers and stared at the wires, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to steady himself. When he opened his eyes, he knew exactly which wire to snip.

When he clipped the blue wire, the clock on the bomb flashed before showing him the message. –YOU HAVE DISARMED THE BOMB. CONGRATULATIONS. Kiba whooped, hugging Akamaru.

* * *

Sakura sat in her office, reviewing the medical paperwork in front of her. She was dressed smartly, in civilian clothes. The pink-haired twenty-four year-old was actually one of the few civilian doctors at the army hospital on base. She huffed when she saw that Naruto had gotten shocked again during training. _That idiot will do anything to see Nurse Hyuga. I wish Sasuke had been like that…_

Sakura shook her head when that thought entered her mind. She would not think about Sasuke!

A knock sounded on her door. "Come in," Sakura called, going back to her paperwork.

"Dr. Haruno, your patient is here for his after-training examination," the new nurse said.

"Thank you, Ino. Tell him I'll be there in a second."

"Yes, ma'am."

A few minutes later, Sakura was in the room she needed to be in. "Mr. Inuzuka. How was training today? I see you finished your time as a cadet. Do you know when you'll be deployed?"

"Training was good. Uzumaki shocked himself, Lee blew up the bomb again, Uchiha's a bastard, and Hyuga how to outdo us all. Except me. And no, I don't know when I'll be deployed yet," Kiba said in a rush, watching the doc curiously. He recognized her, but from where?

"I see. Did you sustain any injuries you didn't tell Nurse Yamanaka?" She didn't look up from his medical records, noting that Kiba had gotten into an altercation early on in his training.

"No, ma'am. I received no injuries during training. Do I know you from somewhere?" Kiba asked, watching her.

"Not that I know of. Any allergies that might inhibit your going overseas?" the pink-haired doctor asked.

"Nope. Why is your hair pink?" the young soldier asked.

"Rare genetic mutation. My mother has bright red hair and my father has almost white-blond hair. And you? Why do you have red tribal markings on your face?" she inquired.

"Mark of the head of the family. My father had them. I have them. And my first born will have them. They're tattooed on when we reach the age of twenty-one," Kiba explained. Now he knew where he recognized her from. Did she remember him though?

At the mention of 'first born' and 'tattoo', Sakura's head shot up in a questioning glare towards the Inuzuka. Then she heard 'twenty-one', and calmed down. "I've heard that Mr. Uzumaki will be heading out on deployment soon. Can you verify that?"

"That information should not have been given out. I will have to speak with Uzumaki and Ms. Hyuga, and remind them that information like that should not be given. Any information pertaining to any branch of the military, confidential or not, is still sensitive information," Kiba said, his voice a growl.

"I realize that, Inuzuka. I'm the daughter of a legendary sniper from the Marines. My mother is the head surgeon at this hospital. I was raised by the military. Hinata willingly gave me that information, knowing that I could be trusted with the information. I will die before anyone ever finds out anything about this country and its secrets," Sakura snapped, her sea-green eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't realize you were the daughter of Kurosei Haruno and Yuki Haruno," Kiba murmured, obviously apologetic. Sakura smiled to herself.

"You're forgiven. For now," Sakura said, writing down information into his chart. "You're all done here. Off you go."

"Yes, ma'am," the Inuzuka said, respect evident in his voice. He stood and left, heading to the hospital cafeteria to get a soda and head home.

As Sakura walked back to her office, Hinata stopped her. "Hello, Dr. Haruno. I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it, Hinata?"

"Naruto is going out with the boys to the nightclub in town. Can you come with me, Ino, Temari, and Tenten to the same club? We want to have a girls night, while still being able to watch our men so they don't get themselves into trouble," Hinata asked.

"Of course! However, if Sasuke is there, I'm not going to be much of a social butterfly with the men," Sakura said, pain crossing her features.

"Don't worry! Naruto already wants to plant a bomb under his bed. Sasuke won't be there. Especially with Kiba there. You know how he is about loyalty," Hinata said, chuckling at the mention of bombing Sasuke.

"If Naruto goes through with that, record it and let me watch," Sakura said, an evil glint replacing the pain.

"So we'll meet at the club at eight. Stay as long as the boys are there. Dress sexy!" Hinata said, before turning and leaving Sakura's office. Sakura smiled to herself. Maybe now she could get her love life back on track.

* * *

**What did ya think? Rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto! Unfortunately… By the way, some of these chapters will end up being influenced by different songs. Such as this chapter. Chapter influence is 'So What' by Pink.**

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her apartment after a long day at the hospital. She was so looking forward to going to the club with the girls. Maybe she'd get to meet a cute guy who actually cared about her. She hooked her keys on their respective hooks and kicked off her shoes. She then set her purse down on the counter and took off her jacket.

There was a message on her phone. She dialed her voicemail and followed the prompts. She listened as her mother's voice filled the air.

_"Sakura, honey, it's your mother. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with your father and I on Sunday. Oh and bring Sasuke with you. He's such a nice young man. We'll see you on Sunday, then."_

The phone goes silent, just as Sakura throws it at the wall. "Why does she always insist on me bringing that lying bastard?! And on dinner?" she fumed, storming into her bedroom. Sakura walked to her closet and threw open the doors, searching for the perfect outfit. She beamed when she found just what she was looking for.

The dress she pulled out was floor-length, with slits up both legs that stopped at her hips. The sleeves were long, the back open, and the bodice so low her breasts would almost fall out. However, she had a wide scarlet belt she could wear to keep them in place as a corset of sorts.

The pink-haired woman stripped off her clothes and changed into the dress, loving the feel of the fabric on her skin. She then wrapped the scarlet belt around her waist and tightened it, so her breasts were emphasized. She wore this dress only when she was single. Made her feel sexy, it did.

After she had changed, she pulled on her best pair of strappy stilettos and walked into the bathroom to do her make-up. She applied some red eye shadow just over her eyelids, and then ringed it in a smoky black that ended in a point at the corners of her eyes. She added a light blush and rouged her lips.

Once she was done with her make-up, she went on to her hair. She had grown it out so it rested in the middle of her back. Also, as she had gotten older, the pink had darkened to a lighter shade of red. It was still pink, but now it was a little more of a reddish-pink than bubblegum pink. She put it in a braid that went to the side, so it fell over her shoulder.

Now that she was done, she could be on her way. She put her cash, ID, driver's license, and car keys into the hidden pocket inside her belt. She walked out and locked her door, heading to the bar to meet with the girls.

* * *

As she entered the bar, she saw Hinata, Ino, and the others at a booth in the corner. She went to them and greeted each one in turn, smiling warmly. As she sat, she saw the men enter the bar: Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, and Choji Akimichi. They joined the group of girls in the corner booth, every girl except Sakura kissing their man. Kiba was the only other single one.

"So who's buying?" Choji asked, just as the table laughed.

"It's your turn this week, Choji," Ino said, snuggling against Shikamaru.

"Dammit!" Choji swore, which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Temari.

"You owe me fifty cents!" she announced.

Sakura just laughed. It was always comical being with her friends. Although, she could feel Kiba staring at her from across the booth. Why was he staring at her? They didn't know each other formally, did they?

A waitress came over to take their drink orders. "What would ya'll like to drink? Our drink of the night is the Bloody Mary."

"Bloody Mary." Ino.

"Mimosa." Hinata.

"Hurricane." Temari.

"Tequila," Sakura ordered.

"Sakura wants the hard stuff? That's a first!" Naruto joked. Sakura kicked him under the table. The boys ordered beers of various brands.

"With what I just had to go through last week, you'd want tequila too," she retorted. She flipped her braid, which ended up showing the group the tattoo she had recently gotten: a cherry tree in full bloom. It was a full back piece, with the roots of the tree starting at her lower back and the cherry blossoms filling her upper back. The girls gasped.

"Sakura! When did you get a tattoo?"

"Day before Sasuke's betrayal. I planned on showing it to him, but then he screwed Karin. So, now anyone can see it. I just have to keep it covered on base," Sakura replied, shrugging. "You guys go ahead and have fun together. I'll make sure no one steals any of our things."

As the girls and guys got up to dance, Kiba gave her a forlorn look. "Why throw the single guy into the mix? I'm already a third wheel!"

"Just find a girl you can be with for tonight. That should keep your libido in check," Sakura joked, shooing him off. Kiba left, which left Sakura at the booth, drinking tequila, brooding over her crappy love life.

* * *

Kiba did as Sakura suggested: he found a girl he wanted to be with on this night. However, he doubted Sakura would mind him dancing with her. So, of course he found a different girl to be on the floor with. However, as the girl tried to seduce him, the dog in his pants wasn't up for it. _Well that's a first…_

He sighed. What was he supposed to do? He finally figured out where he knew Sakura from: they went to the same high school. He knew her in passing, but he guessed that once Sakura's life became the busy life of a civilian doctor on an army base, she forgot about him. With what she had said about Sasuke though, Kiba thought that maybe her life could take another relationship. Just not at this moment…

That was when Kiba looked up at the doors to see- surprise, surprise- Sasuke Uchiha. With Karin. Kiba hated being the bearer of bad news to a girl who so obviously wanted to drink her sorrows away, but he knew that chivalry dictated to tell her anyway. So he walked back to the booth.

"Whadya *hic* want, Kiba?" Sakura slurred.

"Sasuke just entered the building. Thought I should tell you," Kiba said, cringing slightly at her slurred voice. Sakura immediately sobered up when he told her this.

"Get your ass in the booth! Now!" Sakura ordered, grabbing Kiba's wrist and pulling him down beside her.

"Shit you're strong!" Kiba exclaimed, wondering what she was going to do.

"That's beside the point! Kiss me," Sakura said, her voice almost pleading.

"What? Why?"

"Kiba, you can be an idiot at times. I want to prove to Sasuke that I'm not hung up on him. Please do it!" Ok now she really was begging. Kiba obliged, kissing her gently on the lips. He cupped her face, tilting her chin up with his thumbs. Sakura instantly replied, wrapping her arms around Kiba's neck and moaning softly. Kiba took the invitation and deepened the kiss. _How the hell am I this lucky to be kissing Sakura Haruno?! __**Because Sasuke just entered the building, asshole!**__ Oh yeah… Fuck!_

Kiba pulled back from Sakura and nipped at her neck, just as Sasuke passed the booth.

"I see you've moved on quick. Screwing the dog now?" Sasuke growled.

Kiba wrapped his arms around Sakura. "Like you're one to talk, dick! You've got no fucking sense of loyalty, do you? No wonder she's moved on from your lame ass!"

"Sasuke, I don't want to see your face ever again. You're an asshole who doesn't deserve to even live, let alone be with a woman!" Sakura snarled, losing her temper and backhanding Sasuke. Karin screeched, reaching for Sakura's throat, when Ino put the redhead into a chokehold.

"Sasuke, get your ass out of here before you get it handed to ya. Or before we give Sakura access to deadly weapons," Naruto growled, his blue eyes hardening.

Sasuke left, taking a spitting Karin with him.

* * *

**Yes I know, I suck at describing someone's makeup. I personally don't wear it, so don't question it!**

**So what did ya think? Rate and review!**


End file.
